Life's a well, you know
by 2BlckBlt
Summary: My own take on what could have happened after House's I love you stunt in the AIDS episode. HC
1. Chapter 1

Don't you think that if I own these guys they would be together by now?

Here is my take on what should have happened after House pulled his, "I love you" stunt to get Cameron to take her HIV test.

It was the day Cameron came in contact with the patient with AIDS blood, potentially exposing her to HIV and she was pissed off, "What an asshole," muttered Cameron to herself as she left Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. "He knows I like him, and he still manipulates me using my feelings for him. He actually said he loves me! Just to get a reaction!"

Still fuming Cameron entered her car, and put on her angry chick rock music. "Life's a Bitch," came on blaring through the speakers and soon she was singing along loudly with Shooter, "Should'a been born on the Milky Way. Don't wanna belong to the world today.  
Oh, life's a bitch and then you die. Should'a been born on the Milky Way. I can't believe what I heard today. Oh yeah, life's a bitch and then you die." By the time she got back to her apartment she had burned off a considerable amount of her rage thanks to obnoxiously loud music and even louder singing.

Once she arrived home Cameron changed into sweats and took out a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia, which she kept on reserve for nights just like this. All she wanted to do was curl up on her sofa with a chick flick and her ice cream and chill out.

_Which one do I pick…Miss Congeniality sounds good. Sandra Bullock is great and I could use a good laugh._

She was at one of her favorite parts, when Miss Rhode Island says, when asked what her favorite day is, "That's a tough one. I would have to say April 25th. Because it's not too hot, not too cold, all you need is a light jacket," when she heard a distinctive rapping on her door. Cameron knew right away who it was. Her boss. Her love interest. The bane of her existence. Dr. Greg House MD.

After about thirty seconds of internal debate Cameron got up and answered the door. Quick to get the first words in she said, "What do you want House? Didn't you have your fun back at the hospital already today?"

"Fun. Hmm..let me try to define fun for a second. Something that gives you pleasure and makes you smile. That works for me. Did finding out one of the people I work with everyday might have HIV appear anywhere in that definition?"

"Um…" Cameron was in shock that it appeared House actually may care about her and couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Well? I didn't really hire you for your looks you know. I assumed there were brains in there somewhere. You went to med school and all."

"So you actually do like me?"

"I never said that. I just said I didn't find finding out colleagues might have HIV fun. I am so cruel that I want people to die. Hippocratic oath and all that."

Feeling like her emotions had been violated for a second time that day Cameron ordered House out and sat down to finish watching her movie but she couldn't concentrate, even when Sandra Bullock starring as Miss New Jersey was attacking Heather Burns to get the crown trying to save her. Instead her thoughts kept drifting back to the incorrigible man who had left her apartment minutes before.

_Why? Why does he affect me like this? I am a grown woman! I should be able to handle a few un-called for comments. Well, there aren't just a few though. Maybe a few a day. _

_Why do I put up with this crap? 'Cause he makes me a better doctor. He has pushed me to my limits and beyond. I can handle talking to patients now in ways I never could before. He challenges me to think outside the box. No diagnosis is too outrageous. The more creative the better. And for some bizarre reason I am attracted to him. Even though he rarely shaves and wears jeans and concert tees to work. I still find him sexy as hell. Maybe that is why I find him so attractive._

_Crap! I have to deal with that miserable excuse for a human being tomorrow. Isn't it funny how I am thinking about how much I like him one minute and how much I want to kill him the next? I guess this is what is meant by a love-hate relationship._

Having had enough introspection Cameron went to bed and found that morning came all too soon. She was back at the hospital by 7:30, thirty minutes before anyone else was due to arrive and at least an hour and a half before House would show up. She began her morning routine of starting the coffee, sorting House's mail, and then read and responded to his email as she felt was necessary.

This was second nature to her now that she had begun her second year working under House. Sometimes she wondered how it became her "job." _Is it because I'm a woman?_

Most of the time it didn't bother her though because by reading his mail and email Cameron got an inside look into House. Always a plus.

Time passed quickly and soon Chase and Foreman arrived. Chase took out his crossword puzzle and Foreman took out the medical journal he was reading and they all continued working.

Soon it began to approach nine o'clock and Cameron began to get anxious about seeing House after their confrontation the previous evening. At 9:02 she heard his shuffle-step coming around the corner and she braced herself for whatever he planned on dishing out.


	2. Chapter 2

From Chapter One

Soon it began to approach nine o'clock and Cameron began to get anxious about seeing House after their confrontation the previous evening. At 9:02 she heard his shuffle-step coming around the corner and she braced herself for whatever he planned on dishing out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning my minions. What thrilling medical mystery awaits us today?"

"For us, a fourteen year old male patient, Sean, who has seizures, hallucinates, and has allergic reactions to everything we give him. You have clinic duty, at least according to Cuddy. What did you do to piss her off this time?"

"And that is where you are wrong homie. YOU have clinic duty, my clinic duty to be precise, I get the new patient."

Foreman just rolled his eyes as House's blatant racist remark knowing that he makes sexist and anti-Australian ones all the time. It wasn't anything personal. So he went off to the clinic leaving Cameron and Chase with the ever hostile House.

"Cameron, you do a scratch test. Chase, and when that's done I want you to do an EEG. See what is going on with his brain waves."

Happy to have escaped any problems with her often irritable boss Cameron headed of to the teenagers room to run the scratch test.

_This is odd. He could have singled me out in front of Chase and Foreman and embarrassed me, but he didn't. Why? I don't have clue. But I know better then to kick a gift horse in the mouth, especially when that horse is House. He isn't usually the gift giving type. _

Cameron was finishing up with Sean when House came barging in.

_Shit! He had something worse in mind, he didn't want to humiliate me in the privacy of our office, he wants to do it in public!_

"So Sean, do you like Dr. Cameron? She is always so concerned with having people like her."

_That's it! I am going to kill him!_

"House! Get out! Now! Or I am going to take your cane and put it where it belongs! Up your…"

"She's feisty isn't she? Well I had better be going. I wouldn't want to grow any new appendages. I think it would be called retrogression if I grew a tail."

"I am sorry about that Sean. Dr. House, well, he has the maturity level of a child sometimes."

As if to prove her point House limped by their room carrying his Gameboy on the way to torment Foreman down in the clinic. She was just happy to have him out of her hair for a while.

_Coffee. I need coffee. It is only eleven o'clock and I am exhausted! It's House's fault. I have spent most of my waking hours during the past two days either angry with him or arguing and angry with him. And of course I might be dying. A long, slow, painful death. I know, I tell patients all the time that HIV isn't a death sentence anymore, but still the odds of you living a long healthy life til your 95 with 2 kids, 4 grandkids, and a couple great-grandkids isn't that great. Wonderful. Now I am lamenting. Got to get that coffee._

Two cups of coffee later Cameron was not feeling any better but she knew she had a little time left before the results of the EEG and scratch test were back so she headed to the ladies locker room for a quick shower hoping she would feel more refreshed afterwards.

A few minutes, and songs, into the shower she realized she was not alone in the room. Suddenly her sixth sense, the one reserved for sensing House's presence, went off and told her that he was the other person in the room.

"House? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I have questions."

"And they couldn't wait until after my shower? You know, you are starting to remind me of a stalker I had in college."

"No. Well at least to the first question. Stalking you is an interesting idea though. It was fun hearing you sing in the shower."

Coming out from behind the partition, and already feeling exasperated, Cameron asked, "Alright, what is so urgent?"

"Why do you want me to like you?"

WHAM! The question knocked Cameron back like a gust of wind and she struggled not to look shocked. It didn't take long for a vulnerable look to appear on her face as she paled slightly and cast her eyes down at the grubby tile floor.

"You know the answer." Cameron could not bring herself to admit out loud to House that she liked him again.

"I need to hear you say it."

"You just want me to feed your ego? Screw you!"

Furious Cameron stormed out of the locker room to go find out how Sean was. All she could think about was the music from yesterday.

"_Life's a bitch and then you die." Your preaching to the choir! HIV, I Love You, I want to embarrass the heck out of you, feed my already over-grown ego…All in two days! Does it ever end?_

House on the other hand was sitting spell bound in the bath room wondering what he said wrong. All he was seeking was reassurance. It had nothing to do with ego.


	3. Chapter 3

From Chapter Two

"_Life's a bitch and then you die." Your preaching to the choir! HIV, I Love You, I want to embarrass the heck out of you, feed my already over-grown ego…All in two days! Does it ever end?_

House on the other hand was sitting spell bound in the bath room wondering what he said wrong. All he was seeking was reassurance. It had nothing to do with ego.

It was eight o'clock that night and Cameron had just polished off her second pint of Ben and Jerry's that week, this time it was Phish Food.

_Ugh. This is a two pints week, which is not a good sign. And it isn't over yet! You know what? It is time to teach that miserable excuse for a human being a lesson._

Cameron headed out for House's apartment across town and approached the door. What she heard when she got there was beautiful but laced with melancholy and longing. She could hear House playing the piano and stood spell bound for a moment before knocking.

It took a few minutes but House answered, already drunk and slurring his words.

"Scome on in Doc."

"How much have you had to drink House?" It was the only question she could ask, because the question she wanted to ask, "Why are you drunk?" was off limits.

"Come on House; let's get you a cup of coffee and some aspirin. Then we'll talk."

_Great. So now not only do I make him coffee at work but I have to make him coffee at home to sober him up?_

Half an hour and several cups of coffee later House was coherent enough to carry on an intelligible conversation and so began the inquisition.

"Dr. Cameron, do you know why I asked you 'Why do you want me to like you?'"

"Because you enjoy messing with my head based on the fact that you know I like you. This was made clear by the stunt you pulled yesterday."

"Your diagnosis is wrong, as per usual I might add. I needed to know you still like me. I…I like you."

"Yeah, I know. You think I look good. That is no news flash."

"No. I like YOU. Not just your looks, everything about you. The way your heart sometimes rules your head and how you care so much about your patients you can't let them die alone. Also how you tried to learn to manipulate people by reading that book so people wouldn't walk all over you. And how you are learning to stand up to me. You are smart and caring, and in your words, not mine, 'look good'"

_Good Lord! House has a heart after all! Complete with emotions! Who knew?_

Cameron knew that with House's revelation she had her chance do what she had wanted to do for a year, kiss him. She began to lean in, but when he didn't return the action she looked up at him tentatively with a question mark evident in her eyes.

A light bulb went off in House's mind about want was going on, and he closed the distance for her. Exploration quickly turned into a kiss full of need and desire.

_Wow! I don't think I have ever been kissed like this. Then again House always has had a smart mouth. Ohhhh!!!! Please don't let this end anytime soon!_

The need for air eventually won out much to each of their's great dismay and they pulled apart. But instead of feeling uncomfortable as they often felt they might if, no when, this day came, they locked eyes with each other and smiled. Well, House's was more of a smirk but what can you expect? Cameron's on the other hand fit her personality just as well as House's did his, hers was a shy smile. You could she the light dancing in her eyes none the less.

Feeling a new sense of power Cameron asked House to play her something on the piano. When he asked her what she wanted to hear she said, "Surprise me."

The first chords of Lifehouse's "You and Me," resonated through the apartment and Cameron was slightly surprised. To the best of her knowledge her boss listened to classic rock, but by the time the third verse, "There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right," was done she was in tears.

_Damn him for making me cry! Its just that, that was the most beautiful song I have ever heard. I never knew he sang too. I guess I'll add that to another thing his mouth is good at._

"Cam…Allison," watching her there, there was no way she was just Cameron to him just then, "What's wrong?" Some things about women were always a mystery. Like why they cried so often.

"Noth," sniffle, "Nothings wrong. I am," hiccup, "Happy."

"Of course. That makes a hell of a lot of sense seeing as you're crying your eyes out."

"House, these are happy tears! You just did something that made me happier than I thought you ever could."

House knew then and there he would never understand women, especially this one, but he was willing to spend the rest of his life, or at least as long as she would let him, trying.

In a few minutes the crying stopped and a gloomy expression crossed Cameron's face. This is a face House knew was unhappiness, even he couldn't mistake this one.

"What's wrong?"

"I get my HIV test back tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

From Chapter Three

House knew then and there he would never understand women, especially this one, but he was willing to spend the rest of his life, or at least as long as she would let him, trying.

In a few minutes the crying stopped and a gloomy expression crossed Cameron's face. This is a face House knew was unhappiness, even he couldn't mistake this one.

"What's wrong?"

"I get my HIV test back tomorrow."

Cameron drove back to her apartment late so six am came too soon after a night of tossing and turning followed by restless dreams.

_Cameron, the results are back, they are positive. What? I have AIDS? Well, HIV, but yes, you have it. _In her dream she then began to sob and was inconsolable._ I'm going to die and I'm not even 30. I've never had kids. I'm going to die, just like my husband. What should I do? Do I have to quit my job? Maybe I should, then I can go off and bungee jump or something. Haha. I don't really want to bungee jump, but the sentiment is the same. I could travel the world._

_Did you hear? She has **AIDS**. Really? Didn't she do your stitches once at the hospital? Yeah, you're right. What if she gave you AIDS? What if she gave everyone AIDS? We should tell someone!_

Cameron shivered at the memory of the previous night's dreams as she got ready for work. Then she headed out for the hospital despite feeling slightly nauseous, not sure whether it was from the previous night's dreams or the impending day.

_Ugh. I feel like someone is turning flip-turns in my stomach._

Once she arrived she saw that Chase and Foreman were already there and that one of them had made the coffee. She almost dropped dead in shock. Then she realized, they were babying her because she was getting her test back again.

"Guys it will be fine. I mean what are the chances of me actually getting the disease? It's not like we shared a needle!"

_I don't believe a word of what I just said. I wish I did though. It would make it easier to cope until I get the results. What time is it? Nine o'clock? I have to wait four hours!?! I have wait four hours to see if I will live or die? How am I supposed to work with that hanging over my head?_

Cameron was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that House had shown up until he coughed to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry."

"Its fine, no wait, its not. You can't treat patients if you don't listen to them. Only I can do that."

_How does he do it? Last night he was enchanting and even romantic! Today he is back to being bitter and sardonic. It is like he just flips a switch on and off. If it is on, then he is the House I was deliriously happy with last night, and then if it is off, then you get the jackass version I just dealt with._

"House, I am taking the morning. I'll be back after lunch."

_I can't concentrate. And I know that if I can't concentrate_ _all that will happen is House will belittle me. I need to just get away._

Cameron retreated to her office and turned on iTunes. That occasion called for soothing music and some hot tea. Enya and peppermint tea did the trick. Then she locked the door because the last thing she wanted was to do another round with her cantankerous boss.

One o'clock finally came and Cameron went down to the lab. She had never been nervous going to lab before, but then again she had never gone to the lab to find out if she was going to live or die.

_I've been waiting all day for this but now that it is actually here…I wish it wasn't. Come on Allison, get it together._

Cameron pulled her self together and calmly entered the lab. When she approached the technician she asked for the test results and headed back to her desk in the diagnostics department.

_Open it. Open it Allison. That's the only way you'll ever know. Besides, like you said earlier, what is the chance you actually have it?_

Having filled herself with false bravado she opened the envelope and took a deep breath. Then she turned it over. It was positive.


	5. Chapter 5

From Chapter Four

_Open it. Open it Allison. That's the only way you'll ever know. Besides, like you said earlier, what is the chance you actually have it?_

Having filled herself with false bravado she opened the envelope and took a deep breath. Then she turned it over. It was positive.

_Oh My God! _

Cameron looked down again just to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her or that her she didn't need a new eye glass prescription. She knew the chances were next to nil but she looked anyways, still positive.

After seeing the results for a second time Cameron started sobbing. House chose that moment to limp by and heard her heart wrenching tears. It wasn't hard for the brilliant diagnostician to figure out the reason immediately. He came in and put his hand on her shoulder, it was an awkward but comforting gesture.

"I'm going to," sob, "die." Sniffle. "I can't practice medicine anymore." Sob. "Everyone will find out and gossip. How did she get it? Does she use drugs?"

"Allison, everyone here knows what happened, because you're right, people gossip. No one is going to think you do drugs. And you can still be a doctor, we'll figure out a way, but only if a second test comes turns out positive as well. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now go clean up and join us in the conference room. Just because you may be dying doesn't mean you don't have a job to do!"

Cameron sighed. _House is so…I don't even know the right word! Housish!_

She was considerably calmer as she washed her face and reapplied her mascara and lipstick.

_House is right. There is a measurable false positive rate for HIV tests. I shouldn't worry too much yet. I need to focus. _

It was four thirty that same afternoon and a lab technician showed up in the diagnostics department. Cameron knew right away who they were there for. House had put a rush on the test so she would get the results back that afternoon. When the technician handed her the envelope and she started shaking because this time she knew there was a high probability the results would not be in her favor.

After steeling herself for whatever the results said she opened the envelope and breathed a sigh of relief audible across the hospital. Then she jumped up and hugged House who was momentarily stunned but then returned the hug without feeling shame at the possibility of being seen.

Cameron whispered, feeling bold, "My place, eight o'clock."

House just nodded not giving anything away to their coworkers but was secretly thrilled at the chance to spend more time with her outside of work. He may give her hell at the hospital, but he felt a great deal of affection for her, and for now that is all he is willing to admit to.

Seven thirty found Cameron getting dressed for an evening in with House. It turned out that, that required more thought than an evening out with any other man.

_Damn! What do I wear? I can't look like I am trying to hard. No do-me-now red lipstick or fishnets! But all he ever sees me in are suits, pencil skits, and blouses and of course my always fashionable lab coat. Its time for a change of pace. _

Cameron dug through her closet until she found just what she was looking for, her favorite hip-hugging dark wash jeans and a burgundy off the shoulder sweater. Then she went through her underwear drawer until she found the set she saved for when she wanted to feel sexy and desirable.

House showed up about five minutes late saying, "I wanted to make an entrance." Then he asked what was on her mind.

"I needed to unwind, with you, so I picked up some wine and was hoping you'd join me in drinking it."

"Have you ever known me to pass up free booze? Seriously though, yes."

"Great I'll get the glasses, you get the wine, it's in the fridge in the kitchen."

"Alright."

When they were back in the living room a few minutes later Cameron poured them each a glass and then did something House didn't expect, leaned back against him and let out a contented sigh. He quickly recovered though and snuck his arm behind her and around her shoulder pulling her to him. He was surprised at how right this felt.

They didn't talk much, they more or less just enjoyed each others nearness, something House hadn't allowed himself to do in a long time.

After a while the occasional touch turned into loving caresses which then turned into heated kisses. Cameron's hands felt the hard planes of House's chest and House slipped his hands deftly under the back of her shirt rubbing small circles on her back and then on her front.

Both of them knew there would be consequences for this but neither cared. All they cared about was feeling. They weren't thinking about Cameron's botched HIV test, or House's harsh words. All they were aware of was each other.


	6. Chapter 6

From Chapter Five

After a while the occasional touch turned into loving caresses which then turned into heated kisses. Cameron's hands felt the hard planes of House's chest and House slipped his hands deftly under the back of her shirt rubbing small circles on her back and then on her front.

Both of them knew there would be consequences for this but neither cared. All they cared about was feeling. They weren't thinking about Cameron's botched HIV test, or House's harsh words. All they were aware of was each other.

Morning found them tangled in the sheets with House's arm wrapped around her slim waist. House woke up first and wondered where he was for a brief moment then the previous night's activities came back to him. For the first time since he and Stacy were together he didn't want to flee before his partner woke up. He was content to lay in bed and hold her.

Cameron had woken up while this thought process was going on.

_Do I tell him I am awake? I really am enjoying just being in his arms. Just a few more minutes…God, he really is a guilty pleasure. I feel like I am 18 again. I am only feeling, just running on emotion and saying screw the consequences._

"Allison, I know you're awake."

_He's too perceptive for my own good. I wonder what the tell was._

"Yes, House, I am. But I was enjoying myself. Having you here feels good, it makes me feel good, better than I have in a long time."

Cameron knew better than to use trite saying such as "This feels right. Or, you complete me." That would only earn her mocking from her new lover.

"Will I always be House to you?"

"I don't know. Calling you Greg feels so… intimate."

"So, what do you call what we did last night? We aren't 'just friends' anymore."

"Touché. It was amazing. Completely different from anything I have ever felt before. It made me forget to think."

"Good. 'Cause you got me off pretty well too."

"Greg!"

"Oh! So we are on a first name basis now?"

"But you said…"

"Relax. I know what I said. I am still going to give you hell. But now I am going to give you pleasure too."

Cameron smiled a Cheshire-Cat like smile.

House recognized Cameron's smile. He hadn't seen it in a long time, at least not because of him. It was the smile of a woman in love. And it didn't scare him. That in its self may have scared him, but the fact that Cameron loved him? He was thrilled, but wouldn't be telling anyone anytime soon.

_House will always be House. Or is he Greg? Does it matter? He is never going to change. He is going to make smart-ass comments after a night of love-making for as long as we are together. But he will make sure you know that he loves you, its written on is face and communicated through his touches. So, I won't be having sex up against the balcony anytime soon. So what? I have what I want. I still haven't figured out if he is House, or Greg? I don't have to figure it now though; I have a lifetime for that._

That's a wrap folks. Thanks for all your support!


End file.
